


anchor and tether keeps the head together

by jeien



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Or just family in this case, RyuuSou Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: Everything from his thoughts to his heart to his breath are racing to the point where he feels like he might induce either a stroke or a heart attack—but at least if he were to die, it would be in a scenic area.(Day 1 of RyuuSou Week 2018)





	anchor and tether keeps the head together

**Author's Note:**

> I'M LATE BUT I MANAGED TO GET THIS ONE DONE and maybe I'll get today's done later asjkdas. 
> 
> But Day 1: Firsts (SFW version)

There had been times as a child where he dreamt of crossing the expanse of the universe at the speed of a car cruising down the freeway: that the twinkling lights of the stars would pass him by, gone in the next blink. His head feels just like that as they walk up to the door, Okinawan sunlight digging into his skin and humidity trying to suffocate him to the lulling crashes of the ocean waves. Everything from his thoughts to his heart to his breath are racing to the point where he feels like he might induce either a stroke or a heart attack—but at least if he were to die, it would be in a scenic area and—

“Sougo-kun!”

His journey through the stars at light speed stop and Sougo looks up to Ryuunosuke, whose hands are already pressing flat against his back and chest.

“Sougo-kun,” he says gently, “ _breathe_. It’ll all be fine.”

Right, breathing is a thing he should be doing. Ryuunosuke’s hands never leave him as he establishes an easy rhythm of inhale, exhale. Sougo’s head slows and floats back down to meet his body; the sun is warm and the air is heavy and he balls his hands into fists briefly just to feel his fingers again. He’s breathing. He blinks the remaining haze away.

“Sorry,” is the first word out of his mouth.

Ryuunosuke’s expression softens and he leans down to kiss his temple fondly. “Don’t be sorry. You don’t have to apologize for anything. But I’m telling you that there’s no need to be nervous.”

“What if they don’t like me?” are the next ones that slowly float away from his lips, carrying themselves into the space between them like dandelion seeds weight down by the humid air. Sougo can feel the stars edging back into his vision.

“They’re going to _love_ you, Sougo-kun,” Ryuunosuke says. Accent on ‘love,’ as if his assurances are melodies marked on a sheet of music. Like any other song he sings, whether for Trigger or for him, Sougo is distracted enough to believe it for just a moment. “I mean it. They’ve been dying to meet you and now they’ll get to see just how much of an amazing and beautiful person you are.”

Even a moment is enough. He forgets about the stars and smiles, turning back to the door ahead of them.

“Okay,” Sougo says. “I’m… I’m okay now. We can’t keep your family waiting.”

Ryuunosuke holds his hand, squeezing tight to tether him to the scorching sun and humid air and distantly crashing waves. Sougo is the one who raises his hand and knocks on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb/)


End file.
